russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC Unveil New Programs this January 18
January 18, 2016 The ABS-CBN romantic coemdy series ‘Be My Lady’ is just one of several programs to debut the new year. Welcome the new year around the corner this 2016, and to kick off the hot-weather months, the ‘Big 3’ networks unveil some new programs to begin the new year. Beginning today, ABS-CBN premieres its newest series Be My Lady. Starring real-life couple Erich Gonzales and Daniel Matsunaga, Be My Lady's story will focus on the duo’s attempts to overcome their cultural differences in order to forge a life-long relationship. In Be My Lady, Erich is Pinang, a simple and conservative Filipina. Her mother, played by Janice de Belen, worked in Singapore as an OFW in hopes of reclaiming the land that her husband (Al Tantay) once owned, but things went downhill for the family when she got deported due to an unfortunate incident. Daniel, on the other hand, is Phil, an independent and liberal Brazilian-Japanese bachelor who lived with his mother (Priscilla Meirelles) in Singapore. Visiting the Philippines in order to attend the wedding of one of his best friends, he then found himself searching for his childhood friend, which also led him to an unlikely first meeting with Pinang. The supporting cast of Be My Lady also includes Yayo Aguila, Almira Muhlach, Yves Flores, Karen Dematera, MJ Cayabyab, RK Bagatsing, Devon Seron, Karen Reyes, Mike Lloren, Ana Abad Santos, Perry Escano, Marife Necesito, and comedy trio No Direction. It is directed by Theodore Boborol and produced by Ruel Bayani. Be My Lady will replace Ningning, whose finale takes place this Friday, January 15. While Ningning has rated very well in its timeslot, it is clear that viewers badly missed the late-morning ‘kilig’ that once helped Be Careful with My Heart become a hugely successful series. That said, with all the hype surrounding Be My Lady, expect big things from the show as it gets underway. For Erich Gonzales and Daniel Matsunaga, this series should help bring out their best, both on-screen and off. Be My Lady premieres this Monday at 11:30 a.m. before It's Showtime on ABS-CBN’s PrimeTanghali. Meanwhile, GMA will also premiere its newest series Wish I May. The lead stars of the series will be Bianca Umali and Miguel Tanfelix, popularly known as the BiGuel tandem. The premise of the series will involve two teens (Bianca and Miguel) falling in love with each other amid tumultuous circumstances involving their families, brought about by the genetic disorder called ‘chimerism’. Also starring in Wish I May are Camille Prats, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Glydel Mercado, Rochelle Pangilinan, Mark Herras, Alessandra de Rossi, Neil Ryan Sese, Juan Rodrigo, Marni Lapuz, Ash Ortega, Sancho delas Alas and Prince Villanueva. Neal del Rosario and Mark Sicat de la Cruz will direct the series. The premiere of Wish I May comes at a time when the AlDub phenomenon was presumed to have winded down. While Eat Bulaga!'s Kalyeserye continues to rack up millions of tweets with each episode, ratings for the show were on the decline, as viewers find the skit boring, repetitive and uninspiring of late. Although GMA was able to capitalize on AlDub’s success by placing Wish I May after Eat Bulaga!, having endured a lengthy delay may not help the show’s cause at all. Had it premiered during the height of AlDub’s popularity (Sa Tamang Panahon presentation, to be specific), they may have had a chance to succeed. Still, GMA’s hopes were on Wish I May to flourish in the same way its predecessor The Half-Sisters did. However, it remains to be seen if the series will be worth watching after several months of hype. Wish I May premiered at the same date this Monday at 2:45 p.m. after Eat Bulaga! on GMA’s Afternoon Prime. And finally on IBC, the feel-good fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess concluded its finale episode last January 15 (Friday) and will be replaced by the first-ever Philippine adaptation of Koreanovela Glory Jane. In this series, Cherryz Mendoza portrayed the lead role of a happy and determined girl who study well for her struggles in school, family, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she has no memory of her past. She can remember the orphanage and that parents specifically told her not to forget her name – Jane Yoon (Cherryz). Also starring in Glory Jane are Rico dela Paz, Francis Magundayao, Sunshine Cruz, Christian Vasquez, Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Joy Viado, Ace Espinosa, Mymy Davao, Denise Canlas, Justin Ward, Celine Lim, Renz Valerio, Patrisha Samson, Aries Aces Espanola, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace. In collaboration with Secarats Talent Management Services and directing IBC's version of Glory Jane are Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria. Glory Jane airs tonight at 5:45 p.m. before Express Balita on IBC’s Kapinoy Primetime. In the meantime, enjoy athe wonderful new year this 2016.